fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Nasze królestwo/A statek spłonie/@comment-30285098-20180117205920
Pisałam kiedyś, że niedługo skomentuję nowe NK. Jak widać, "niedługo" to w moim przypadku, jednak trochę długo... Wow, już dziesiąty odcinek, jak ten czas leci :O O JEZU, BĘDZIE KIM DZONG UN. JUŻ SIĘ BOJĘ. NIE RÓB TEGO PATRYSIU, MÓWIĘ CI, NIE RÓB TEGO, NA AGACI ŚWIAT SIĘ NIE KOŃCZY!!!!!11 " Jego wybawca wywarł na nim ogromne wrażenie. Był wysoki, przystojny, a jego wąs sprawił, że blondynowi zakręciło się w głowie." tak, ten opis kurwa definitywnie pasuje do Korwina. Definitywnie XD "Mężczyzna na tle zachodzącego słońca wydawał się Patrykowi niesamowicie majestatyczny." i potężny. Patryk chciał skoczyć, ale został uratowany przez P O T Ę Ż N E G O Korwina (idk czemu mi się to tak skojarzyło) Yaaaay, Patryś w Wolności, to by było ciekawe :3 Ale jednak się to nie zdarzy :( W różnych historiach są różne yandere. Mirai Nikki miało Yuno, Higurashi - Shion, School Days - Kotonohę, a NK Korwina. I like it. "Obraz mu się zamazywał, a jedyne, co dobrze widział był wąs Janusza." kraszuję to zdanie p o t ę ż n i e onie, Patryś umarł ;(((((( PATRYK BEZ PRZYDOMKA (odcinki 1-10) - NA ZAWSZE W NASZYCH SERCACH i tak brawo Januszku, mój siłaczu <3 " - Kiedyś na przykład dostałem konika." KONIK, Z DRZEWA KOŃ NA BIEGUNACH, PRZYJACIEL WIOSNY, UŚMIECH RADOSNY, KAŻDY POWINIEN GO MIEĆ <333 KONIK ANTYPERSPIRANT *AWWW* Historia Seby jest taka... taka... nawet nie mam słów, aby opisać moje odczucia - no poza tym, że zdecydowanie smutniejsza niż ta Juliana! "- Zabijanie to troszkę za mało. Chciałbym ich wszystkich spalić żywcem, by słuchać, jak krzyczą błagalnie, prosząc o mnie o życie. "To jakiś psychopata" ~ pomyślał krzyżak, odsuwając się." nie, po prostu człowiek, który poznał smak życia Lubię Sebę bardzo, na serio to chyba jedna z moich ulubionych postaci w opku xd (razem z Agatą, Ahusem, Gargamelem i crushami rzecz jasna. A zresztą, wszystkie postacie to wygryw) "- Zacznijmy od podstaw. Tak więc, jest jeden Bóg. I tylko jeden, o czym musicie pamiętać, gdy przejdę do mówienia o pozostałych ważnych osobach. I oni też są bogami, ale musicie pamiętać, że Bóg jest tylko jeden. Nadążacie?" Jest jeden, ale przybiera kilka postaci. Czemu zawsze musisz być takim derpem i nie możesz wyjaśnić jaśniej XD "Piraci patrzeli na niego oniemieli, po czym wybuchnęli głośnym śmiechem." to wszyscy, kiedy chcę powiedzieć coś poważnego, uroczystego i ważnego dla mnie XDD "Widziała, jak piratka patrzy na jej mężczyznę i wiedziała jedno - nie pozwoli, by ta go uwiodła. Chociażby miała spalić jej twarz." #prawdziwamiłość O JAAA, PATRYŚ ŻYJE <3 "Choć piraci wcale nie zrezygnowali z picia rumu, ani tym bardziej ze swojego ateizmu, Sebastian nie ustawał. Głęboko wierzył w swoją misję, dlatego też wiernie stał przy swoim, a śmiech niewierzących go nie zbywał." Z jednej strony go cholernie podziwiam, a z drugiej mu cholernie współczuję. "... wiedziała, że gdy krzyżak poświęci się misji chrystianizacji, mogłyby tańczyć wokół niego najlepsze prostytutki, a i tak nie zwróciłby na nie żadnej uwagi." <3 Asia to taka sympatyczna psychopatka ^.^ "Mój partnerze w zbrodni." PARTNERS IN CRIME, FUCK YEAA " - I Franciszka już mnie zmusiła do brania udziału w otwarciu jej pierwszego McDonalda. - Co? - Też nie wiem, ale zapowiedziała, że będzie jedzenie, więc Ahus już ustawił się w kolejce." moje słoneczko, crushuję go już na całego <333 "Pierwszy władca z dynastii Dobrych Pomarańczowych zajął miejsce poprzedniej jakieś dwadzieścia lat temu." padłam XDDD Tak bardzo shipuję Pargamel (Paulina x Gargamel). Nie wiem czy to było celowe, ale strasznie pięknie i w pewien sposób realistycznie oddałaś ich stosunki. Trzymam kciuki, żeby w końcu Paula go pokochała <3 O tak, witamy w obsadzie Tymka ^^ O cholera, ale serce mi wali, naprawdę tą całą akcję z podpalaniem statku przeżywam XD KURWA MAĆ, SEBA, NIE RATUJ TEGO CHUJA TYLKO UCIEKAJ ;__; "- Nic nie musimy! - wrzasnęła, po czym krzyknęła ku płonącemu statkowi. - Sebastian!" boję się bojębojęboję AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SEBAAA NIE MOŻESZ ZGINĄĆ "Bosman nie żył. Udusił się." Bywa. Uff, prawie zawału od tego wszystkiego dostałam XD O, scenka z Agacią na uspokojenie, to mi się podoba :3 "Kim Dzong Un machał do niej z ogromnej armaty, która nie miała prawa znaleźć się w mieście." O BOŻE. JUŻ ZDĄŻYŁAM O NIM ZAPOMNIEĆ XDDD "- Kim! - wrzasnęła. - Co ty wyprawiasz!" Nie ma to jak mówić do ukochanego po nazwisku. Wait, ona do prawie wszystkich ukochanych mówi po nazwisku. Tego nie było. "Czuła na sobie spojrzenia sąsiadów, czego najwyraźniej nie odczuwał Koreańczyk." a to chuje, nie rozumieją wielkiego uczucia Mam trochę wyrzuty sumienia, bo Kim to psychopata, tyran i dyktator, przez którego każdego dnia ginie w męczarniach mnóstwo Koreańczyków, ale nie mogę powstrzymać się od fangirlowania. Jestem taka bezduszna. "Jego entuzjazm jakby opadł. Spojrzał na swoją maszynę zawiedziony, po czym skierował wzrok ku swojej ukochanej." nie powinnam tego mówić, ale to tak bardzo urocze " Z jednej strony, był nieobliczalnym psychopatą, który przez jeden zawód gotów był spalić cały świat, a z drugiej, nie mogła odmówić mu uroku, przez który go pokochała." aww <333 "Choć naburmuszony, odjechał na swojej armacie, która jak się okazało, pełniła również funkcję transportową." mały, cały naburmuszony i czerwony ze złości grubasek-psychopata jeżdżący na swej niebezpiecznej broni. To takie słodkie *^* Ciekawe, ciekawe... czekam na dalszy ciąg perypetii z haremem! Powtarzam się jak zwykle, ale odcinek oczywiście zajebisty, piękny, śmieszny, a jednocześnie emocjonujący, 100/10. Szczególnie dobrze wyszła ci ta akcja na statku, scenka z Gorgonzolą i Paulą oraz oczywiście z Agacią i Kimem. Czekam z niecierpliwością na to jak rozwinie się dalej akcja i, tak jak już pisałam, na to co Aga zrobi z haremem <3